A conventional electric lock device of a door is user-operable to unlock the door by recognizing a fingerprint of a user or by verifying a password inputted by the user. Since a physical key is not required for operating the conventional electric lock device, it is convenient to the user and is relatively safe. However, the conventional electric lock device uses the mains electricity as electrical energy source thereof, and is not environment-friendly.